Conquest
The galaxy is embroiled in a conflict pitting all races against each other in fleet combat. Summary ;From the introduction screen : Stardate: 41153.2. It is a time of conflict. The major races are at war. Diplomacy is dead, age-old alliances forgotten and galactic borders ignored as each race battles for supremacy. Powerful fleets prowl the.... References Characters ;Breen : Gor • Pran • Rong ;Cardassian : Corat Damar • Skrain Dukat • Turrel ;Dominion : Weyoun • Yelgrun • Gelnon ;Federation : Aaron • Bullock • Savar ;Klingon : Martok, son of Urthog • Nu'Daq • K'Temoc ;Romulan : Alidar Jarok • Tomalak • Toreth Starships and vehicles ;Borg : Borg tactical cube (dreadnought) • Borg sphere (scout) • Borg cube (cruiser) ;Breen : Breen warship (dreadnought) • Breen scout • Breen cruiser ;Cardassian : (dreadnought) • (scout) • Cardassian cruiser ;Dominion : Jem'Hadar attack ship (scout) • Jem'Hadar battle cruiser • Jem'Hadar battleship (dreadnought) ;Federation : (scout) • (dreadnought) • (cruiser) • (dreadnought) • (cruiser) • (scout) ;Klingon : Klingon bird-of-prey (scout) • (dreadnought) • (cruiser) ;Orion ;Romulan : warbird (dreadnought) • (cruiser) • (scout) ;Xindi : Xindi-Reptilian warship (dreadnought) • Xindi-Aquatic cruiser • Xindi-Insectoid ship (scout) Locations Outposts and stations Argus Array • Borg Unicomplex • Deep Space 9 Station types mining colony • research station ;Breen : Breen advanced starbase • Breen starbase ;Cardassian : Cardassian advanced starbase • Cardassian starbase • ;Dominion : Dominion advanced starbase • Dominion starbase ;Federation : Federation advanced starbase • Federation starbase (24th century) • subspace telescope ;Klingon : Klingon advanced starbase • Klingon starbase ;Romulan : Romulan advanced starbase • Romulan starbase Planets and planetoids Andoria • Bajor • Breen homeworld • Cardassian Prime • Earth • Ferenginar • Qo'noS • Romulus Stars and systems 40 Eridani • Alpha Omicron • Andorian system • Archanis • Bajoran system • Breen system • Chaltok • Callinon • Dozaria • Ferenginar system • Idran • Kelvas • Khitomer system • Klingon system • Narendra • Nimbus • Omarion • Portas • Regulan system • Romulan system • Sol system • Unefra • Vega Races and cultures Breen • Cardassian • Ferengi • Federation • Klingon • Romulan • Jem'Hadar • Borg • Xindi • Orion • Vorta • Changelings States and organizations Andorian Empire • Borg Collective • Breen Confederacy • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Ferengi Alliance • Klingon Empire • Nimbus Empire • Orion Syndicate • Romulan Star Empire • United Federation of Planets Technology and weapons disruptor • Genesis Device • healing device • subspace disruptor • phaser • photon torpedo • starship • space station • wormhole generator Ranks and titles admiral • brigadier • colonel • commander • commodore • fleet admiral • general • glinn • gul • legate • rear admiral • thot • vice admiral Appendices Background It seems likely that Conquest takes place in an alternate reality, as it depicts characters and events (circa stardate 41153, in 2364) that differ from those established in canon Star Trek. * The Cardassian Keldon-class and the Federation Defiant and Intrepid-class starships did not enter active service until 2371 ( }}, , 7 years after stardate 41153) * The Klingon Negh'Var-class and the Federation Sovereign-class starships did not enter active service until 2372 ( , , 8 years after stardate 41153) * The Romulans did not have any official contact or battles with the Federation until later in 2364, and the Federation wasn't aware of the battle capabilities of the Borg and Ferengi until later in that year. ( , )) * None of the races involved in the game (except possibly the Borg) had any awareness of the Dominion until 2370 ( ) External link * Category:Computer games